Storm Clouds Roll
by Love Well Spent
Summary: A storm is present, and the Cullen family all decide to go out and play baseball. However, not even Alice predicts what will happen when the storm suddenly rages out of control...


_STORM CLOUDS ROLL_

It was a rainy day in Forks, Washington, as normal. Light rain pelted soundlessly against the ground, dampening the earth and dangerously slicking the roads. The atmosphere was unusually humid, yet a cool, faint breeze swam just above the surface. The clouds were swiftly becoming dark, threatening for worse weather to come.

It was a normal day in the Cullen household; in fact, everyone was literally bursting with excitement. It had been weeks, no, _months, _since they had played baseball. And now with the weather as it was, they finally were given the opportunity, and in quoting Emmett's exact words, no _way _were they going to miss it!

"Come on everyone! We don't know how long the storm will last." Alice's voice was heard eagerly from the doorway, and as she stood there with the door flung all the way open, rain came pouring in onto the hard wooden floor.

"We're coming Alice." Esme came waltzing gracefully towards the front of the house. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed her beautiful floors were quickly becoming consumed by water. A gasp escaped her throat. "Alice! Close the door, _right this instant!_"

Pouting, Alice closed the door, leaning against it with a sigh. "What's taking everybody so long?" If they didn't hurry up, the storm would be completely over by the time they arrived at their usual place.

"They're debating whether or not they should bring Renesmee." Esme replied, pursing her lips in dismay as she surveyed her flooded floor. "Oh Alice, it's completely soaked through! What are we going to- Oh Emmett, watch out!"

Unfortunately, Emmett didn't heed the warning. He came strolling in casually, hands in his pockets whistling a tune, when his left foot came into contact with the water that seemed to have been accumulating swiftly across the slick wooden floor.

It happened less than a second. A look of shock, surprise, and confusion flashed across Emmett's face at the same moment his body jerked forward, propelling him forward. Emmett's big, muscular body soared through the air, and both Alice and Esme leapt out of the way as his body plummeted straight towards them. Although it would seem rather impossible, his heavy body made it far enough that he fell smack down on top of the sofa, his limbs momentarily disproportioned and his eyes as round as saucers.

There was a moment of silence. And then, almost as soon as it had happened, a burst of laughter and applause filled the Cullen residence.

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee stood right in front of the door way, amused smiles simultaneously lighting up their faces. Renesmee ran up to Emmett right away and flung her small arms around him, drawing him close as she whispered in concern right next to his ear, "Are you all right Uncle Emmett?"

Emmett chuckled and kissed her cheek affectionately, "Of course! You're Uncle Emmett is indestructible!"

A snort came from Edward and Emmett glanced up at his brother to find him smirking in silent mockery. "What? I'd like to see _you _fling yourself halfway across the room and land gracefully on the sofa!"

"You mean you did it on purpose?" Renesmee stared at him with wide eyes.

Emmett grinned and fluffed her curly hair gently with his hand. "Yes, I purposefully stepped in the indoor pool of water just to see if I could possibly fly."

Renesmee gasped in amazement. Whirling around, she bounded over to her father. "Daddy! Daddy! I want to see _you_ fly!"

Edward picked Renesmee up in his arms and chuckled softly, hugging her close to his chest as he gave his brother a frustrated glance, "I have a better idea!" he exclaimed after a moment of thought. "How about a game of baseball?"

As if right on cue, a roar of thunder was heard overhead. Renesmee shuddered voluntarily and clung to her father, wrapping her arms more tightly around his neck. "Will it be dangerous?" she whispered, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Edward..." Bella took her daughter's hand and kissed it gently. "I'm not sure taking Renesmee is such a good idea..."

"Oh, come on, _mom._" Emmett stood up from the sofa and walked over towards where the family was standing. "I'll keep Nessie safe, don't worry."

"But-" Bella objected.

"No buts." Emmett flashed Bella a teasing grin. "Do you seriously doubt my incapability of taking care of a child?"

Bella shook her head. "It's not that, it's just...I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why, because you're afraid you're going to get cremated?" Emmett challenged. "Which, I must confess, just might be the case."

"Not a chance!" Alice glowered playfully at him. "Me, Bella, Rosalie, and Esme _are _going to win this time! It's boys against girls." Alice smiled fiercely in excitement.

Edward turned to his wife, a worried frown gracing his lips. "We can stay here if you want Bella, just us and Renesmee. I'm sure they'll be fine with that."

Bella smiled lovingly at him, touched by his obvious concern. "It's all right." She mused softly. "We can go. I'm just worried about Renesmee..."

"She'll be fine." Edward assured her gently. "I'll make sure nothing happens. You know me, always paranoid over the slightest things." He grinned at that, and Bella grinned back at him.

"Now that we have _that _settled." Rosalie spoke up, her tone slightly annoyed. "We should probably go before the storm is over."

"I agree." Alice chimed, opening the door again. Lightning struck that exact same moment, shaking the entire house. Renesmee let out a shocked cry and clung hard to her father, her beautiful eyes glistening with alarm. This was her first time experiencing a storm, and so far she had very high doubts that she'll come to enjoy it.

"Sssh, baby, it'll be okay." Bella soothed. "Here, let me hold her." she said to her husband, opening her arms in an offer to comfort her. Edward slipped his daughter into his wife's embrace and then turned towards Carlisle.

"She will be okay, won't she?" he murmured, faintly enough so that the others wouldn't be able to hear.

"I'm sure of it." Carlisle murmured back. "There's no need to worry. We love Renesmee too much to risk her life, you know that."

Edward nodded and sighed slightly, following the family out into the stormy atmosphere. Thunder clashed, and lightning illuminated the sky. Renesmee looked up from her mother's shoulder to stare up in awe, amazed by the storms power. She had never seen anything like it.

Intrigued, Renesmee continued to watch the storm intently as the family traveled quickly towards the baseball field. It didn't take long to get there. By the time they approached the field the storm had considerably worsened, and thunder boomed every thirty seconds. Renesmee knew this because she counted; finding it a satisfying way to calm her nerves and ease her fear.

"All right Nessie, which team would you like to be on?" Edward questioned.

Bella flashed him an incredulous stare. "I thought we agreed that she wasn't going to play? She couldn't possibly..."

"I know." Edward kissed his wife soothingly, and the casual kiss that had been intended transformed quickly into a passionate one. Renesmee, having experienced her parent's passion many times before, sighed lightly and reached up with her hands, placing both of her palms on the side of their heads.

They broke apart immediately to glance down at their daughter, both wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"I want to be on both teams." Renesmee said firmly, smiling sweetly at them.

"But sweetie, you can't _be _on both teams. Either you're cheering for one or the other." Bella explained as easily as she could, pushing a strand of her daughter's curly hair behind her ear. She smiled softly at her.

"Can't both teams win?" Renesmee questioned curiously. A jubilant smile lit up her face, broadening her impeccable beauty. "That way both teams will be happy and neither will be considered losers!"

Speechless, Edward and Bella stared at their daughter. Such brilliant compassion in such a young child...would this clemency in their daughter last? Or was it just for the time being? Edward shook his head, amazed. It was hard to imagine how much he loved his daughter – just thinking about how much he did blew his mind.

She was perfect.

"Yo, Edward! Let's go!" Emmett yelled from across the field. "The storm is about to blow!"

Shaking himself out of his daze, Edward landed a quick kiss on Renesmee's cheek and then on his wife's lips. "Keep her safe." He murmured softly in her ear, and then ran swiftly across the field in an almost invisible blur.

Once everybody was in position, the game began. The girls were up first, Alice being the pitcher and Rosalie deciding that she was going to be the one to bat. She took it in her hand and swung a practice round, her mouth set in a determined frown.

"Hey babe!" Emmett taunted from across the field, grinning broadly. "Can you make it this far? Maybe we should walk a little closer for you."

Rosalie growled softly in her throat. Clenching the bat tighter in her hands, she nodded to Alice. Just as Alice let the ball go, Rosalie gave a mighty swing, and the ball clashed hard against the bat, resulting in a loud, ricocheting sound that roared like thunder across the field.

Renesmee gasped the first time she heard it, and Bella smiled, tightening her grip on her daughter's hand. "It's thunder!" Renesmee mused, and let out a soft giggle of glee.

The ball went soaring, and to Emmett's utter horror, it flew right past him. With not enough time to feel impressed, Emmett pelted after the ball, but it was too late by the time he caught it and threw it to Edward who stood solidly by third base. Rosalie was already at home. Emmett glowered at his mate as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and snickered quietly

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" Renesmee chanted, beaming with joy.

"Shut _up, _Nessie._" _Emmett muttered.

"Hey!" Edward growled at Emmett from across the field. "Don't tell my daughter to shut up."

"It's okay daddy." Renesmee called, giggling. "I'm not mad."

Edward sighed, shaking his head. Sometimes his daughter was a little bit _too _forgiving.

The game continued on, the thunder growing increasingly louder by the second. Until, at last, it came to a sudden halt. The air grew eerily still, and from the far side of the field Alice gasped.

The family crowded around her in an instant.

"Alice! What did you see?" Carlisle questioned urgently. Esme reached for his hand, her expression showing great concern.

Alice was too shocked to speak. Jasper came up and placed a soothing hand upon her shoulder, and a shudder escaped her parted lips. Jasper gazed calmly into her eyes and whispered softly, "Alice?"

"The storm." Alice breathed. "It's coming."

Jasper stared at her in confusion. "The storm has already passed."

"No!" Alice exclaimed, and reached out to grasp both of his hands, her eyes glowing wildly with fear. "It's a different kind of storm. It's a..." she trailed off in horror as she glanced past Jasper's shoulder.

As the family turned around, it was then that they understood Alice's words. Fear struck hard as they stared up at the large funnel cloud that was hovering above them. Blackness blanketed the heavens forebodingly, and the clouds began to turn. No, the storm had not passed.

It was just beginning.

"No." Bella's voice shook with apprehension. "No!" She clung to her daughter desperately, and Renesmee let out a stunned cry. Edward stared up at the sky in disbelief, never in all the hundred years he had been leaving seeing such a monstrous funnel cloud.

Carlisle quickly took charge. "Quickly, everyone to the house! We must take shelter before it hits."

"But how will we know which way it will be going?" Rosalie demanded, standing next to Emmett's side as he reassuringly rubbed her shoulders with his muscular hands. Even Emmett looked less certain than he usually was as he gazed up warily at the swirling funnel cloud.

Carlisle sighed. "We won't." he murmured quietly to himself. _That's the scary part,_

The family ran back to the house as fast as their vampire speed would allow. The moment they were inside Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper began to run upstairs, but Carlisle's voice suddenly stopped them in their tracks.

"No! It's safer to be in the lower level. Let's go down to the basement!"

Bella glanced at Edward in surprise. "We have a basement?"

"Yes. We didn't really think it necessary to tell you since we rarely use it." Edward answered remotely, staring off into space. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry.

Bella placed a hand gently on his arm. "It's going to be okay, Edward." She murmured. "At least we have each other. Whatever happens...I'll be here."

"Me too! It'll be okay daddy." Renesmee reached up and placed the soft palm of her hand gently on her father's cheek. He closed his eyes as distant memories flashed through his mind, memories of when they had been happy, ending with memories of just a couple moments ago, when Edward had kissed her and his wife just before the beginning of the game...it was little moments like that in which Renesmee showed her father, and Edward slowly began to relax.

"Oh, Nessie." He reached down and hugged her. "You are amazing."

Suddenly, a distant sound pierced their ears. It was the sound of a freight train, roaring down the tracks at an alarming speed; they could hear it whistling, drawing closer with each second that passed.

Bella gasped. "It's coming! We _must _head down to the basement!"

The family was down in a flash. Rosalie clung to Emmett as they crouched in a corner, her silent sobs muffled by Emmett's stone hard chest. Carlisle and Esme sat close by against the wall, with Carlisle's arms wrapped tightly around his wife in a fierce, yet comforting embrace. Alice and Jasper huddled next to Rosalie and Emmett, pressed against each other as they listened to the charging storm.

Edward and Bella tightened their grip around Renesmee, holding on to not only their daughter, but their life. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, immersing themselves in the only comfort they possessed.

The roaring grew louder until they were almost sure that the house would fall down on them any moment. Silent tears fell down Renesmee's cheeks as she buried her head full of thick curls in her parents embrace. _Please let my family be all right, _she prayed, blocking out the monstrous sound of the tornado and instead beginning to daydream of her and her family taking a long walk through the woods, the sun shining through the trees. Renesmee felt her heart start to flutter with warmth and happiness, and as she opened her eyes to peek up at her parents she saw that they were no longer afraid, but had the most serene expressions on their face.

Renesmee didn't even realize that it was over until everyone began to stand up. Edward and Bella took turns hugging her, both of their eyes filled with the deepest relief.

"It's over." Bella said softly, flinging her arms around her husband and pulling him close. Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, slightly shaken up at the thought of ever losing her, _or _his daughter. He couldn't imagine life without either of them. _They _were his life. Without them, he wouldn't have a life at all.

"Is everyone all right?" Carlisle glanced around at his petrified family and smiled in relief when he found out that no one was injured. "Let's go see the damage." He murmured flatly, beginning to head up the stairs to the main level. The rest of the family followed slowly behind.

Once they had all stepped out onto the porch, they stared in awe and disbelief at the battered landscape that stretched out before them. A forest of trees lay on their sides on the road, around the house – everywhere. Sticks and twigs mostly occupied the ground in front and in back of their house, yet amazingly, their house had been untouched.

It was a miracle.

"Oh...my." Esme whispered.

Emmet boomed with laughter, easily expressing his appeasement. He turned around and kissed Rosalie profusely, pinning her in his mighty embrace.

All Edward and Bella did was stare into each other's eyes, both knowing that in that exact moment, never had they been so grateful. Renesmee stood beside her parents, marveling as she gazed up at the sky.

"Look." She breathed, pointing upwards with her finger.

Edward and Bella looked up. A beautiful rainbow was stretched out across the sky, shooting out colorful rays of green, red, yellow, and blue. It was the most marvelous rainbow the Cullens had ever seen. The family gasped in awe at the sight.

Renesmee smiled, and with her hand, reached out to touch it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
